


Sigils

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Vivienne [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Philip is a worried boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: The Wraith gives Vivienne some much needed love and affection.





	Sigils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscontiass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscontiass).



The Wraith held the small Survivor in his arms, stroking their hair as they cried in his arms. He hated seeing them this way, but there wasn't much to be done besides holding them and just waiting for the spell to pass. He was resting against a set of hay bales, just holding the small thing in his arms close. Their tears stained his cloak, but he didn't care. What mattered to him was that they let it all out. He cooed quietly at them, giving them something to ground themselves to.

It wasn't much, but...

It would have to do.

Vivienne clung to the male so damn tight. Their heart was aching so badly. They wanted to rip it from their chest and toss it away. They had tried to beg the male to kill them, but he had denied them, instead holding them. They were crying their eyes out and there was no end in sight.

Not until all of their tears dried up and there wasn't a single one left to shed.

The Wraith continued his soft cooings, not daring to stop. He knew they were still upset, still down, and he wasn't about to stop just because they stopped crying. No, he would stop only when they looked up and smiled a real smile, a soft one. The male would be happy then to stop, but until then, the soft cooing would resume. He rubbed small sigils into their back, marking them without any residue to prove it. But he knew what he was doing.

'Love.'

'Peace.'

'Laughter.'

'Wit.'

'Sweet.'

He was making some up along the way, but... he knew what they meant in his head. He was writing what he thought of Vivienne on their back. He loved them. He wished them peace, no matter what. Their laughter was the sweetest in all the world. They were witty and smart and just... amazing. And they were so very sweet... He loved that they provided distractions in the Trials. It made the Entity think that they were the best Survivor if the Killer couldn't even catch them in a long, drawn out chase. It didn't punish the male as harshly for failing a Trial. It made the Wraith happy.

He kissed the top of their head, whispering soft, hushed breaths, unable to truly speak.

But Vivienne knew what he was saying.

They sniffled and looked up at him tiredly, drained but still there. "I-I love you, too, Philip... Th-thank you."


End file.
